


After the Blast

by dobryden88



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Cheese, F/M, Out of Character, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobryden88/pseuds/dobryden88
Summary: In TLJ what would have happened if Kylo Ren wasn't knocked unconscious after Luke's lightsaber caused a blast? A little scene that was in my mind so I wrote it down. Alternate everything, OOC, angsty romance. Mature sexual content later on. English is not my first language so I'm trying my best. Warning: REYLO ship. Excerpt:"Rey had two choices. Jump towards the throne room entrance and take her chances fighting her way out, or jump towards him and hope her let her live. Hope that her rejection of his proposal and her obvious disappointment had not completely severed their connection. She had seconds to make a decision."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all. This is my first Star Wars fanfiction. Takes place right after Luke's lightsaber explodes in Snoke's throne room.

After the blast from the lightsaber threw them across the room a massive crack split the floor. It began cracking, crumbling apart and Rey scrambled to get to her feet. Her hand briefly touched her head and felt her hair matted with blood. _Focus_ , she thought. She blinked, trying to clear her vision. The floor gave another lurch and adrenaline shot through her. Rey found herself on a long but narrow piece of the platform. She stood very still, not wanting to hasten its destruction.

Kylo had fared better and Rey watched, breathing heavily as he stood on the other side of the room. He could easily make it to Snoke’s escape pod. Or hell, even walk out the door if he wanted. All he had to do was walk along the remaining outer perimeter of the room.

_Shit._

Rey had two choices. Jump towards the throne room entrance and take her chances fighting her way out, or jump towards _him_ and hope her let her live. Hope that her rejection of his proposal and her obvious disappointment had not completely severed their connection. She had seconds to make a decision.

Feeling the force rush through her she prepared to jump. The force and her determination would get her across the room but she did not expect to survive. Kylo had not moved and the expression on his face was hard to read. He looked angry, enraged even...and scared? Rey concentrated, gathered her breath and leaped.

Right up against Kylo Ren.

When she landed Rey felt his hands grip her arms. The force of her landing caused her to swing back and she closed her eyes, expecting his grip to loosen and let her fall.

It never happened.

His hands held her tighter and pulled her closer against his chest. One arm slipped around her waist as he stepped away from the edge, taking her with him.

“Ben,” she said, looking up at him and suddenly feeling very small so close to him. She slumped, trying to keep her footing. It took Rey a moment to realize he was carefully lying her down.

“Stop. Don’t try to talk,” Kylo said, and it was then they realized their force connection was still there. Even with Snoke in pieces it was strong. Rey felt his rage, bitterness, fear, and relief in waves. _Relief?_ Her brows furrowed.

“You caught me,” she whispered, “why?”

Kylo’s mouth open and closed, words lost to him. He glanced up, taking in the wrecked throne room. His eyes skimmed over Snoke and fell on the escape pod next to him. He would take what he wanted - Rey - and leave. She _would_ be his.

Still unstable, Rey got to her feet. She swayed with the effort. “Ben,” she started, “I won’t join you. My mind hasn’t changed. I am _not_ going to turn.” Her mind reached out to his and she found him quickly throwing up walls. But not before she caught a glimpse of what he had been thinking and it shook her to her core. Rey had expected visions of her wielding a red crossguard lightsaber and cutting down the resistance. Instead she saw images of them alone in a ship, alone in a room, his body close to hers and a bed...

“STOP HER!” Rey and Kylo’s eyes looked ahead to see Hux running into the room. His expression was one of shock and disgust. It did not take long for dozens of stormtroopers to follow.  
Kylo waved his hand and Hux’s blaster flew out of his grip. His face darkened.

“Snoke was killed in the blast when Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber was destroyed,” he stated factually, motioning to the ruined room. He knew Hux did not believe him. “The girl is mine to deal with.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same scene except from Kylo Ren's POV - mostly (but not 1st person).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the regular ratings: AU, OOC, but no, there will not be rape. I've been writing between my toddler's naps which makes the process glacial. I proofread but would love a native English speaker to proofread it as well. I'll work on that....anyways, thanks for reading.

The last thing Kylo Ren heard was the shattering of crystal as the blast from Luke’s lightsaber threw him against the wall. _Not much worse than a session in the fight simulator_. He slowly found his footing and rolled his shoulders as a sharp pain ran up his spine. He winced. Perhaps this was a bit worse than the fight simulator. His dark eyes scanned the room for Rey and widened when he saw the floor falling in on itself. He swallowed his cry for her when he spotted movement across the growing void. She was either very lucky or unlucky: slowly she climbed to her feet and balanced on a lone piece of flooring.

Kylo wasn’t sure if it was the detonated lightsaber or something else, but the room felt thick and heavy with the force. It rode through him in waves, pulling him towards the edge, towards Rey. He thought she might have felt it too because his eyes locked on hers - she looked determined and terrified. Was she about to….?

She was.

With speed and force that surprised him, Rey slammed into his body and his hands instinctually gripped her forearms. She was shaking badly as he gently placed one arm around her waist and guided her to the floor.

“Ben,” she spoke his name through chattering teeth. Their force connection was still there.

“Stop. Don’t try to speak,” Kylo said flatly. A struggle swelled in him knowing that at this moment her survival almost completely depended on him. He wanted to revel in his power over her, show her that she was _wrong_ to refuse his offer. _That approach will lose her._ Kylo pushed down the thought and eyed Snoke’s escape pod. The future they could create...

“You caught me. Why?”

Moving away from him, Rey stood, the effort obviously painful for her. _Why is she so damn stubborn_ ? He held out a hand to steady her but she turned away to lean on the wall for support. What did she mean, why? He had just told her _why_ before she tried to take the lightsaber. Kylo didn’t know the word for their relationship, but he knew this was the one he valued the most. Desperately he tried to block her from seeing his thoughts but was too late, the hesitation had cost him. The same despairing expression she had given him earlier played across her face.

“Ben. I won’t join you. My mind hasn’t changed. I am _not_ going to turn.” Rey’s despair turned to sadness.

“STOP HER!” Armitage Hux came running into the ruined room with stormtroopers following not far behind. Kylo stood tall, eyes narrowing.

_Stay still,_ he warned Rey, opening his mind to her again, _follow my lead_.

_Yeah Ben, that’s worked_ **_really_ ** _well so far._

Was she... being sarcastic? Ever the spitfire.

Kylo did not have time to ponder this as he saw Hux take out his blaster. With an easy wave it flew out of Hux’s hand, the general’s face reddening in anger and embarrassment.

“Snoke was killed in the blast when Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber was destroyed,” Kylo stated factually, “The girl is mine is deal with.”

Hux’s voice was icy when he spoke, “I do not think a _blast_ would slice our Supreme Leader in such a manner,” he motioned to the crumpled body parts on the ground. What _happened?_ ” As much as he tried to control the tremor in his voice, he was reaching hysteria, “We have NO Supreme leader now! What happened!” The troopers behind him shifted from side to side.

_Get ready_ Kylo thought to Rey, _We are leaving in the escape pod._ The adrenaline from killing Snoke was pulsing through his veins as he tried to show Rey images of his plan.

“Ben, no! No more killing!” As soon as the words left her mouth Rey realized she had spoken out loud. Sensing his intentions she ran up to grab Kylo’s arm but was too late. The hate between Hux and Kylo Ren was palpable.

Hux sounded incredulous when he spoke, “Did the girl just call you _Ben_ ? As in _Ben Solo_? Troopers, on my order…”

They were the last words Armitage Hux said before he was swept into the dark hole that was the former throne room floor. A flash of electricity sizzled as he fell, and a few stormtroopers were thrown in by the force for good measure.

“Does anyone else want to join the general?” Kylo Ren said sharply, “The Supremacy has been compromised. The girl will bring us to the resistance. Board all other vessels and prepare to receive coordinates. _Now_.”

Power coursed through him and Kylo knew it would be a fight to get Rey to board Snoke’s escape pod willingly. She was already so furious that he decided the physical approach was better than verbal. He caught a brief look of disbelief in her eyes as he swiftly grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder. She was strong as hell and he used force strength to hold her - something he knew he would pay for later.

Kylo was not sure if the stormtroopers would obey his orders and he did not want to wait around to find out. Entering the small pod he looked around for the bench that passed for a bed and placed Rey on it. She was oddly still and complacent and he did not trust that for a second. Hastily Kylo punched in coordinates. Quietly, Rey stood and stepped next to him.

“Ben...please. Let me help my friends,” delicately she touched his arm, her eyes searching for his. “I can fly us there - I have the coordinates in my tracker.”

“No.” Kylo’s voice was low as he stared ahead.

“Ben, these are people’s lives! People I care about!” Rey yelled and pounded her fists on his chest when he turned to face her. “What do you want? You want me to join you? I’ll join you. Just please, please let me help them.”

“What do I want?” Kylo responded quietly as he caught her fists and tears streamed down her cheeks. “I’ll show you what I want.”


End file.
